Perseguição
by HinaUchihaMK
Summary: Ela me persegue. Mesmo que inconscientemente. O seu doce cheiro impregnado em todos os cômodos daquela casa. Não importa aonde eu vá. Ela sempre me persegue. Vale ressaltar que inconscientemente.


**Os personagens citados aqui não são pertences, eles são de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Edit: Essa fic foi escrita em 2011, relendo ela percebi que haviam muitos erros então os corrigi e resolvi repostá-la junto com uma outra que também tinha escrito na mesma época.**

 **A música que eu usei nessa oneshot é**  
 **"Mi cama huele a ti"**  
 **eu não sei quem canta ela pois está mesmo na tela esquecida no meu player.  
Essa é minha segunda fic, primeira one-shot e primeiro Nejihina, então relevem um pouco.**

 **Espero que gostem**

* * *

 **Não sabes quantas coisas**

 **Tenho que fazer para afastar-me de ti**

 **Teu cheiro me persegue**

 **Onde quer que eu vá me persegue**

Ela me persegue.

Mesmo que inconscientemente.

O seu doce cheiro impregnado em todos os cômodos daquela casa.

Não importa aonde eu vá.

Ela sempre me persegue.

Vale ressaltar que inconscientemente.

 **Por mais que eu faça**

 **Por mais que tente**

 **Não consigo escapar**

 **Tento tantas coisas**

 **Para afastar-me de ti**

Já tentei afastar sua angelical imagem de minha mente de muitas maneiras.

A desprezando.

Não funcionou, sempre que via seu olhar entristecido por alguma coisa que eu dizia ou fazia, um pedaço de meu coração era arrancado, minha vontade era acolhê-la em meus braços e pedir perdão.

Mas naqueles momentos não o fiz.

A machuquei fisicamente.

Para que assim talvez ela deixasse de ser tão perfeita, cheguei à conclusão de que isso era impossível, principalmente quando mesmo sangrando, mesmo esgotada, ela se levantou, e me enfrentou, motivada pelos gritos de outro.

Me desesperei nessa hora.

Descobri que não importa aonde, como ou porque, ela sempre será perfeita.

Perfeita demais.

Demais para mim.

Percebi que não adiantava lutar contra, eu a amava, talvez desde que a vi pela primeira vez, escondida atrás de seu pai no seu aniversário de quatro anos, sim foi naquele momento.

Meu pai percebeu antes de mim.

 **E é que minha cama cheira a ti**

 **A teu perfume de mel**

 **A ti, a ti**

 **Fecho os olhos e penso em ti**

 **A teu perfume de mel**

 **A ti, a ti**

Resolvi me aproximar, ser pelo menos o primo protetor.

Pedi perdão por tudo, e ela como o anjo que sempre foi, me perdoou.

Quantas vezes eu a vi chorar, por Naruto quando o via se derreter por Sakura?

Não sei dizer.

Todas essas vezes eu somente a abraçava.

Como eu queria poder dizer que amava, que poderia fazê-la feliz.

Mas um Hyuuga não demonstra sentimentos, Eu não demonstrava sentimentos.

Me tornei seu amigo, ela não tremia mais em minha presença.

Estava satisfeito com isso, podia ficar perto dela, sentir seu cheiro, que me embriagava, admirar seu sorriso, e a noite sonhar com ela se derretendo em meus braços.

Somente sonhar.

Essa foi minha vida nesses 20 anos de existência.

 **E é que minha cama cheira a ti**

 **A teu perfume de mel**

 **A ti, a ti**

 **Fecho os olhos e penso em ti**

 **A teu perfume de mel**

 **A ti, a ti**

 **Só teu cheiro**

Iria continuar assim até o fim, sem poder tê-la, pecando em desejá-la tão ardentemente.

Mas ontem, você destruiu todos os meus planos.

Por quê?

Sei que estava triste.

Afinal Naruto anunciou o noivado com Sakura.

Quando você adentrou meu quarto a noite, pensei que seria somente mais uma noite em que eu a veria chorar agarrada ao meu kimono, enquanto eu a admirava, admirava seus lábios carnudos e naturalmente carmins.

No início foi justamente isso que aconteceu, mas depois de alguns minutos, ou horas talvez - nunca percebia o tempo passar quando estava contigo - você levantou seu rosto e me encarou. Parecia ler minha alma, eu não entendi aquela ação pois você nunca olhava em meus olhos depois de chorar em meus braços, você deveria se levantar, se desculpar e ir para seu quarto, e eu ficaria no meu, sonhando com você e amaldiçoando quem a fez chorar.

Suas bochechas estavam adoravelmente vermelhas, e pelos deuses como eu queria aumentar aquela vermelhidão com um beijo arrebatador. O que eu não esperava era que você me beijaria, com certeza eu não esperava isso.

Eu automaticamente correspondi, misteriosamente todos os pensamentos do por que você fez isso, ou de que era errado, se dissiparam completamente no momento em que eu aprofundei o beijo e você segurou em minha nuca fazendo caricias inocentes, e os pensamentos que as mesmas despertavam em mim não eram nada inocentes.

Não sei como, nem quando começamos a tirar as roupas, só percebi quando estávamos completamente nus, e eu beijava seu pescoço alvo. Como era bom escutar seus gemidos contidos ao pé de meu ouvido.

Como você consegue possuir tamanha perfeição. A alisei, mordi, apertei, em todos os lugares possíveis de seu corpo, seu gosto era maravilhoso.

Quando finalmente a possuí, foi uma sensação inexplicável, me segurei ao máximo já que era sua primeira vez, não sabes quanto alivio eu senti em ser seu primeiro. Após alguns instantes ela me pedia para ir mais forte, mais rápido, mais fundo e eu como sempre atendi seus pedidos.

Quando Hinata gemeu meu nome em um de seus orgasmos, eu me senti realizado. Enquanto estava dentro dela me senti completo como nunca antes.

Quando eu cheguei ao ápice, inconscientemente falei " _eu te amo",_ é a última coisa que lembro.

 **Logo que saio de casa**

 **Me preguntam por ti**

 **Cada pessoa que encontro tem que me falar de ti**

 **Queria me concentrar, limpar minha mente**

 **mas não posso esquecer teu cheiro**

 **"hay mami!" Por que isso me acontece**

 **todo meu ser sente sua falta, minha cama cheira a ti**

 **"hay mami!" Por que isso me acontece**

 **todo meu ser sente sua falta, minha cama cheira a ti**

Agora aqui estou Hyuuga Neji, lembrando de tudo isso, lembrando do seu gosto, do seu cheiro, de Hinata, de como ela é linda, perfeita.

Tentando entender por que ela não estava ali quando eu acordei.

Aonde ela está?

Se arrependeu?

Mas é claro.

Que idiota eu fui eu achando que quando acordasse ela declararia seu amor por mim e seríamos felizes para sempre.

Olha só o gênio Hyuuga, é um tolo.

Agora minha cama tem seu cheiro, todo o meu quarto está impregnado dele.

O que aconteceria agora?

Ela me ignoraria?

Céus, minha cabeça está a mil.

 **Não minto**

 **Como ondas ao vento respiro teu fôlego**

 **Eu que trato de te esquecer**

 **Não consigo te arrancar da minha mente**

 **É impossível esquecer tudo isso que sinto**

 **E embora não queira regressar a teu amor**

 **Mas no final te encontro**

 **Entenda-me!**

Nem amanheceu ainda, então não há como ela ter acordado antes de mim, portanto, ela fugiu.

Que ódio, eu deveria ter resistido, deveria.

Não há como voltar ao passado e sinceramente se eu voltasse duvido que fizesse diferente.

De repente a porta se abre, e ela se revela maravilhosa naquele kimono simples e leve que eu havia misteriosamente retirado anteriormente, está segurando uma bandeja com algumas frutas que eu não prestei atenção.

Quando olhou para mim corou furiosamente, ela abaixou os olhos e andou em minha direção, iluminada pela luz da lua ela realmente parecia um anjo, que eu havia corrompido.

Depositou a bandeja na cômoda que ficava ao lado de minha cama, e se sentou na mesma sem olhar para mim.

Você me tirou de meu transe quando disse com sua voz serena, gaguejante e tremida. Você estava segurando o choro?

" _Neji-ni, Neji-san eu que-eria me desculpar por onte-em eu..."_

Você se atrapalhou no uso do sufixo, também, seria meio estranho se você continuasse me chamando de irmão depois do que fizemos.

Eu não queria que você se desculpasse, será que você ouviu quando eu disse que te amava?

Se não acho que seria melhor se eu repetisse não?

E foi o que eu fiz.

" _Hinata não é necessário se desculpar, não foi sua culpa. Não sei se você ouviu quando eu disse ontem à noite, mas repetirei mesmo assim Eu Te Amo. E se você estiver arrependida do que FIZEMOS, podemos agir como se nada tivesse acontecido."_

Será que fui direto demais?

Nunca tive muito jeito com as palavras. Hinata me olhou longamente e parecia refletir muito, respirou fundo, acho que tomando coragem e disse as palavras mais importantes de minha vida.

" _Neji eu não poderia agir co-omo se nada tive-esse acontecido, porque o que ocorreu aqui foi muito importante pa-ara mim. Isso fez com que eu trouxesse de volta um sentimento a muito escondido, sufocado em meu coração. E eu também te amo, e não me arrepe-endo nem um p-ouco do que fi-izemo-os. E espero siince-erameente que você ta-ambém não."_

Essa última frase foi sussurrada. E ela estava mais corada ainda, se é que isso é possível.

Como eu disse anteriormente, não levo jeito com as palavras. Portanto minha resposta foi agarrá-la literalmente e envolvê-la no melhor beijo de minha vida.

 **Por mais que eu faça**

 **Por mais que tente**

 **Não consigo escapar**

 **Tento tantas coisas**

 **Para afastar-me de ti**

Hinata a partir de agora, não precisarei mais resistir a sua perseguição inconsciente.


End file.
